texting buddies
by EvanesDust
Summary: It had started innocently enough. Stiles had gotten what he thought was the phone number for his chemistry partner and ended up in a weird texting friendship with someone named Derek. Snarky, asshole Derek, who apparently had thought it would be funny to mess with the wrong number that had texted him randomly one afternoon.


_Stiles: Hey, is this Melanie? It's Stiles_

_Unknown: No, this is Jake from state farm_

_Stiles: What are you wearing, Jake from state farm_

_Unknown: Um…khakis…_

_Stiles: Well, you sound hideous_

_Stiles: So, my girlfriend cheated on me… Just wondering, am I covered?_

_Jake from state farm: You're covered! We'll replace your girlfriend with a newer model!_

_Stiles: Sweet! But do my rates go up?_

_Jake from state farm: The only thing going up is your future_

It had started innocently enough. Stiles had gotten what he thought was the phone number for his chemistry partner and ended up in a weird texting friendship with someone he now knows is actually named Derek, and _not _Jake from State Farm. Snarky, asshole Derek, who apparently had thought it would be funny to mess with the wrong number that had texted him randomly one afternoon.

But it's been great. Derek had unknowingly brightened Stiles's day after he'd found out that his girlfriend of three years had cheated on him. And because Stiles could really appreciate Derek's humor, he'd continued to text the number whenever he'd needed a laugh.

Six months later and Stiles is flustered because he's going on his first date since the breakup and can't figure out what to wear. Opening the camera on his phone, he snaps a couple of pics of his current outfit. Changing quickly, Stiles takes more pictures of himself. He worries at his bottom lip as he flips between the photos trying to decide which he likes better.

_Fuck it_, he thinks and sends them to Derek.

_Stiles: I've got a date tonight and don't know what to wear_

_Stiles: heeeeelp meeeee_

He paces his room waiting for the response, but he's always been a bit impatient, so only a couple of minutes pass before he sends another text.

_Stiles: dereeeeek_

A sigh of relief escapes past his lips when the phone buzzes in his hands.

_Derek: The second one. You look like a tool in the first one. Seriously, who the fuck pops their collar, Stiles? Douchebags. And you don't want her to think you're a douche. Save that for the second date._

_Stiles: Oh shut up, I'm adorable, and I happen to like it. Also, not a 'she,' David is a gentleman, and I'm just emulating a pic he saw of me that he thought was cute._

_Derek: So then maybe he's a douche. Do you really wanna date a douche stiles? You were supposed to be upgraded to a newer model, remember?_

Stiles sticks his tongue out at the reminder of his ex.

_Stiles: Ha. Ha. I said he was a gentleman, Jake, from state farm. n..._

And David is a gentleman. Someone that is kind and caring and funny, but Stiles just doesn't see it going anywhere other than friendship.

He's surprised when he hears from Derek a few days later, asking how the date went and comments as such.

_Derek: As your agent, I want to make sure that you're happy with the policy coverage and see if any changes are required…asshole. But seriously, listen, we might not know each other irl, but I consider you a friend, Stiles. I know what you went through after Aubrey._

Stiles smiles down at the text, a little unsure of how to respond. Sure, he'd explained his ex when they first started talking but after that their messages were purely humor or quick-witted banter meant to cheer Stiles up after a trying day. Not that he doesn't consider Derek a friend, it's just not how their relationship has worked in the past.

_Stiles: Thank you, Derek. We are friends._

And so Stiles tells Derek about the date and how it didn't work out but that it's okay. Derek jokes about upgrading his policy, bringing the humor back. But it doesn't end there. Soon, Derek starts texting Stiles randomly, and it's even more back and forth than before, and soon Stiles starts finding things that make him think of Derek, which leads to him buying the man a book he'd mentioned wanting.

So Stiles asks for Derek's address, which he gives over without any questions much to Stiles's glee. Staring down, a smile appears on his face when he realizes that the pair live in the same town. How had they not known?

_Stiles: Dude, I didn't know you lived in beacon hills!_

_Derek: Stiles. You know I hate it when you call me dude. Also, you're an idiot because we've talked about that cafe you like to go to and I mentioned that it's also my favorite._

_Stiles: But your area code is different? Also, how was I supposed to know that they're not franchised or something? Maybe you have a cafe like that where you live! And if you knew I was here why didn't you ever suggest meeting? Huh, Derek, huh?_

_Derek: I didn't get a cell phone until I was in college. In New York. And I wasn't gonna change my number just because I moved back here. As for the cafe, I'm pretty sure I even mentioned Mrs. Keller trying to hook me up with her granddaughter…_

_Stiles: Listen, no one ever said I was smart, okay? But still, what about meeting?_

_Derek: Weren't you salutatorian? And I did ask about meeting. I invited you out one night, and all you said was 'if only' so I assumed you were busy. Besides, I *thought* you knew I lived here, and since *you* never suggested we meet, I thought you didn't want to mee, and I wasn't gonna pressure you._

_Stiles: Okay, well how 'bout now? I mean, not like *now* now, but you know… We can meet now. Soon? I mean, it'll save on postage if I can just give you your gift in person, rather than mailing it._

_Derek: Anything to help you save a stamp, Stiles…_

_Stiles: Why did that sound like sarcasm? Also, you're seriously not gonna ask about the gift? Come on..._

_Stiles: Derek?_

Stiles laughs because he knows Derek will make him wait, knowing it'll make him squirm. When Derek does respond, they talk about meeting, picking a time and a place. He's giddy with excitement at the idea of seeing his friend.

Truth be told, he's started to develop something of a crush on the man. He gets excited when they converse and often can't wait to share exciting news with him. He knows it's odd. They don't even talk, only text, though he's been tempted on more than one occasion to actually call Derek and speak to him, wanting to hear his voice. But while _he_ doesn't mind talking on the phone, he knows Derek prefers texting.

The day they set to meet approaches and Stiles doesn't bother asking how he'll recognize Derek. The man has Stiles's picture, so he leaves it up to Derek to find him in the cafe. So he arrives early and just waits…

The bell above the door dings and Stiles glances up just as the most gorgeous man he's ever seen walks to the counter. He pulls out his phone to quickly shoot a message to Derek.

_Stiles: I might have to cancel. The man of my dreams just walked in, and I need to ask him to sit on my face…_

Stiles continues staring as the man laughs at something on his phone. He's already picturing climbing the guy like a tree because he so totally could. The tight jeans and shirt don't leave a whole lot to the imagination and Stiles's imagination is running free.

A ding on his phone pulls his attention back down.

_Derek: Oh yeah? What's he look like?_

It'd be easier to snap a picture, but that would be far too obvious, so instead, Stiles types out a description.

_Stiles: Tall, dark hair, light eyes. Eyebrows that shouldn't be sexy, but somehow are._

He also mentions the tight jeans and shirt. Oh, and the climbing. Of course, the climbing because who wouldn't want to wrap their legs around that waist and be pushed up against a wall.

The stranger chuckles, drawing Stiles's attention away from his phone and his eyebrows shoot up as the man walks towards him. _Oh, shit_! Is he about to be killed? Except there's a smile on the guy's face as he takes the seat next to Stiles.

"Uh… _hi_?" Stiles squawks out, voice a little on the high side. It's nerves, okay?

The man extends a hand and laughs lightly. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Jake." Oh, and that's a really nice voice. Less gruff than he would assume from the somewhat harsh lines of the man's face.

Stiles wipes his palm on his jeans before shaking the offered hand because he most certainly _is _sweating from embarrassment. "Um, well, hi, Jake?" He smiles nervously. "Listen, it's good to meet you, too. But, um, oh God, I can't believe I'm about to do this because you are incredibly attractive and for some reason sitting with me, but I'm actually about to meet a really good friend of mine. He should be walking through that door _any _second." A laugh bubbles from the stranger and Stiles groans because of course, he misread the situation. "You were just wanting somewhere to sit or like a pen or something, weren't you? And I just totally made an ass out of myself… Well, laugh it up, bud. Lord knows Derek'll get a chuckle from this."

"Actually, I was just wondering how your policy's working for you?"

"What?" His face scrunches in confusion.

"Well, at State Farm we value our clients' thoughts and opinions…"

Realization dawns on him, and he narrows his eyes at the man. "You are an _asshole_! Fucking Jake? _Seriously, Derek_?!" His face goes red as he remembers the texts he'd just sent Derek and he ducks his head. "_Oh my God_! Just kill me now, okay?" Derek is doubled over in laughter, and Stiles groans some more.

"But then you wouldn't be able to, what was it again? _Climb me like a tree_…"

"I hate you," comes out muffled from where Stiles's face is buried in his arms.

"No, you don't. You were willing to tell the supposed '_man of your dreams_' to go away because you were meeting your really good friend. So yeah…" The smile on Derek's face could rival the sun, and it makes Stiles's heart clench. He is so screwed.

"Yeah, well, you could have warned a guy that you look like a fucking model, okay? You know that I'm single and haven't had sex in almost a year. And you walk in with your-" His hands flail in Derek's direction- "_everything_! Of course, my mind would go straight to sex. But that's not why I'm here. I've been excited to finally meet you, and now I feel embarrassed."

Derek reaches across the table and Stiles could swear that he feels sparks when their hands meet. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Stiles. As the stranger you thought was attractive, it's flattering. As your friend, it's also flattering that you were willing to turn away sex just to hang out with me."

"Dude, are you kidding me? I've been looking forward to this!" His words earn him another blinding smile, and Stiles doesn't swoon at all. Except that he does, and he really needs to get this under control; otherwise, Derek might figure out Stiles's feelings, and they just met, and Stiles isn't ready for that. Especially not since he's done nothing but talk about Derek's looks, and that's so not what this is about, and it's definitely not why Stiles has a crush, but there's no way that Derek would beli—

"Stiles?"

He looks up when his name is called. "Shit. Sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Nothing yet. You looked kinda lost in thought though." A finger taps his temple as Derek leans over. "What's going on in there?"

Stiles ducks his head, shaking it slightly. "Nothing, just— I'm glad to finally meet you. Well…_officially_."

"Me too, Stiles." There's a pause, and Stiles looks up curiously into Derek's eyes. The man's gaze is soft, almost vulnerable and Stiles opens his mouth to talk, but Derek starts speaking. "I actually, um, I wanna tell you something, but I don't want it to be awkward, so I don't know if I should."

"You can tell me anything, Derek. You know that."

Derek shrugs and looks away, and it somewhat worries him because he doesn't know Derek's facial expressions so he can't tell if this is going to be good or bad. Derek said awkward, but Stiles isn't sure what Derek could say that would warrant that.

"Well, I just— I mean, it's only fair since you unwittingly admitted that you find me attractive that I should let you know that I find you attractive as well." The words come out haltingly and when Stiles looks, _really_ looks at Derek, he can see that the tips of the man's ears are tinged pink and that is just the cutest thing he's ever seen in his life. "_Oh_! Well, ahem, thank you."

His eyes go wide, mouth gaped open because _of course_ he's said that out loud. Stiles groans again and thunks his head on the table. "Wait a minute…" His head comes up slowly, and he raises a brow at Derek. "You've known what I look like for months."

"I have."

He continues on. "You knew I was talking about you when I texted you."

"I did."

Head cocked to the side, Stiles studies Derek's face, taking in the ever-present blush, the way Derek's face is downcast, but Stiles can still see the shy smile. "You still came over. You laughed, but you still came over. And you said I was turning down sex to hang out with you."

A small gasp escapes his lips when Derek looks up at him through his lashes and gives an imperceptible nod. "Oh my God! You like me! Like, you _like_ _me_, like me." His face lights up like it's Christmas and he beams at Derek who gives him a soft look.

"I do. I have for a while."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't see the point. Why risk our friendship on something that would never happen?" Stiles goes to interrupt, but Derek holds a hand up. "You gotta remember, I didn't think we'd ever meet, it didn't seem like you wanted to. I didn't realize you thought I lived somewhere else."

"And now?"

"Well, it was a calculated risk, but you did say I was the man of your dreams…"

Stiles chuckles and ducks his head. "That was based solely on your looks. You could have been an asshole for all I knew."

"I _am _an asshole."

"Oh, believe me, _I know_." Stiles snorts and swats playfully at Derek's chest. "Pretty sure that's why we get along so well. The world is not ready for Stiles and Derek."

"_I_ am though." He looks at Derek quizzically, waiting for the man to continue. "Ready...for Stiles and Derek."

It's said so simply that Stiles feels his heart clench and a small smile plays on his lips. "Just so we're on the same page… When you say, _Stiles and Derek_…?"

"Dates and hand-holding and kissing and eventual face-sitting."

Stiles throws his hands in the air and barks out a laugh. "Oh my God! You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?"

Derek leans over until the tips of their noses brush. Stiles can feel warm breath on his face as Derek speaks just before kissing him. "_Never_…"


End file.
